Difficult Legacy
by anna-loves-it
Summary: Just one week before the new school year starts headmistress Minerva McGonagall meets an interesting young boy whoes name suddenly appeard on the list of new students like out of nowhere. Who is this young boy? What is so special about him? And why did his name appear on a list that already was completed for years?
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first HP-FF. I hope you will enjoy it!

summary: a few weeks after the war and just one week before the new school year starts Minerva McGonagall meets an interesting young boy whoes name suddenly appeard on the list of new students like out of nowhere. Who is this young boy? What is so special about him? And why did his name appear on a list that already was completed for years?

I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, the wizard world and all the lovely characters of the Harry Potter books - it's sad but it's true...

All belongs to wonderful J.K. Rowling (who made an AMAZING job here!) :-)

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 ** **C1.** THE LIST**

What a moth... Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood in her office. She sighed in relief. The school had finally been built up again, there were new and old teachers for every subject and the new education plans where finished. It had been such a lot of work - at all the last one. She had to giggle on that fact: rebuilding the whole castle hadn't been that difficult and time-intensiv as the new education plans... there had been great meetings at the ministry. A lot of important politicans, teachers and other wizards - that were... at least said to be important... They had to decide about a lot of changes. The scheduels were changed - there were new subjects like MUGGLE SUBJECTS in which the sudents should learn important basics of muggle school education like maths. Also they all had to learn LATIN now. PHILOSOPHY with main focus on Ethics also was a new subjects. Among the new subjects also was LITERATURE as well as ENGLISH. Quite useful had to be the practical subject PRACTICED MAGIC in which the students should learn something about real jobs in the magical world and meet operators and workers out of these jobs. Overall there were 8 new subjects and that wasn't all that changed: school didn't last from 1st to 7th year anymore - now there were 8 to 10 school years. Students were able to finish school after the 8th year. But for high positions like in the ministry, at school or becoming an auror they had to finish 10 years of magical school. So the oldest students would be 21 (!) years. Minerva didn't like that idea. She did finish the school after 7 years and made her way as hundrets and thousand of other wizards did - but the new minister wanted this new rule. "Graduates have to be more mature and more ecucated on more than just one level!", were his words. And as he was the new leader of the magical world and so the "boss of every boss" (how his asistent once said), he got whatever he wanted. He also insisted on Harry Potter, his friends and every "war hero" that didn't finish school yet, to come back to Hogwards. Minerva had a long (and loud) discussion with him about this idea. She found it stupid! Harry and his friends had proven that they were mature and well enough educated - but rules were rules. Now matter what she said - this was a verbal battle she lost.

Minerva shook her had. 'That silly minister...', she thought as there was a knock on the door. It wouldn't be him or? She didn't know why but this arrogant young man visited the school and her office at least once a week.

"Headmistress?"

She smiled as she heard a familiar voice that didn't belong to a politican. It was Harry Potter followed by his friends Ron Weasley and Hermine Granger.

"Harry, Ron, Hermine, it's great to see you!"

"Thanks headmistress and same to you!", answered Rom with a big grin on his face.

"So, what brings you along?"

"We finally got the portrait back from the ministry", replyed Hermine and pointed to a hugh framed portrait that Rom helt in his hands and that was covered by a big white cloth.

"Great! So Serverus can finally return home!"

Harry lifted the cloth and revealed the portrait of the former school master Severus Snape.

"Good evening, Severus!", greeted Minerva with a big smile.

But she didn't get any reply.

"We already tried to talk to him - but he refuses to answer", informed Hermine.

Minerva sighed in concern.

"He needs time", said a dark voice from behind the desk. The four spined around to find Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore awake in his own portrait.

Minerva nodded understandingly: "So we all do."

She took another look on Severus Snape who stood in his dark frame just showing them his slim back that was covered by the usual black clothes.

"Now Harry, would you put the headmaster to his right place?", she asked.

Harry nodded and took out his wand. By magic the portrait of Severus Snape was lifted into the air and placed on the wall next to Dumbledore's, just above the desk.

"Thank you, you three."

* * *

Later Minerva was sitting in her office alone again. She tried to talk to the portrait of Severus Snape as the other former headmasters did - but there was not reaction. Snape just stood there, not saying a word, not even letting them see his face.

"Severus, please", Minerva tried but the was no reaction.

Getting his portrait back had been difficult. The ministry didn't want to accept him as a former headmaster and wanted to destroy the living portrait. Minerva, the three friends along with many other wizards had to fight for it.

Minerva decided to stopp trying to get Snape to open up. Dumbledore was right - he needed time. It was terrible what the young man had to suffer his whole life and how he always was regarded. Minerva decided to wait untill he wanted to talk to them - what had to happen someday - at least she hoped it would...

She went back to the files on her desk. It was a good feeling being watched and protected by such a long line of former headmasters - at all having her mentor Dumbledore and her friend Severus behind her to strenghen up her back. At least she hoped that Snape was still some kind of friend to her...

She pulled out the list with the new students out of a paper stack. On it's right bottem corner it showed the number 28. There would be 28 new kids at the age of 11 visiting the 1st year classes. She went through the names as she had done at least ten times before. She wanted to remember their names from the beginning. At the penultimate name she stopped and sighed. The ministers son... She shook her name and put the list back on the table. Just because the father was some kind of an arrogant... cheesecake... doen't have to conclude that the son would also be!

She looked around in the office. It still was a strange feeling to sit here - here in Dumbledore office, in his chair...

She thought about all the lovely and close moments they had shared... Others didn't know, but they had been more than just good friends... but despite that she still hadn't known him very good...

After his death, during the war and afterwards there were a lot of things revealed about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Some things were good - some weren't... some things were just nasty rumors - some weren't...

Minerva shook her head. She didn't want to think about that now. She stood up and wanted to go outside enjoying the nearly empty castle in the chilly evening hours.

She caught one last look an the list - BUT... WHAT WAS THAT? The number 28, the number of students had changed into a 29. She went through the list and found one additional name there:

 _ **Ephraim Dexter Famulus**_.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

So, this was the first chapter of my new story. What do you think about it? Reviews are very welcome! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A very sweet thank you and a nice greeting to all the guys who marked this story as a favourite, who follow it or left a comment!

* * *

xxxx

* * *

 **C2. THE BOY IN THE ORPHANAGE**

Minerva was totally confused. What was the self-modification of the list about? That list had been finished and untouched for more than two years. Places in Hogwards were in demand all over Europe. The waiting times were long. The lists were carefully managed and as they were finished they weren't allowed to be expanded. A spell should provid every additional action to the list. So who was able to change it? And why now? Why just a few days before the school year started?

Minerva took the list and read the name again: Ephraim Dexter Famulus. She had never heard about a magical family called Famulus. She read what was written behind the young boys name. The adress and the fact that he hadn't get his letter yet.

"We won't find out where the name comes from by sitting here", Dumbledore said.

Minerva turned and looked at him. "So what do you suggest me to do then?"

"Go and visit the boy. Maybe you can talk to his parence. Is he a muggle-born or not? Does he even know about magic? Go and visit them!"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Minerva had left immediately. The adress turned out to be an orphanage. As Minerva entered the building an old nun came to her.

"May I help you?", she asked after greeting very friendly.

"Yes. I'm the headmistress of a school... a private school. I'm looking for a boy. His name is Ephraim Dexter Famulus", she informed the nun.

"Oh, Ephraim. I will guide you to his room!", the nun said and walked upstairs. Minerva followed her. She was suprised that the nun didn't say anything about her clothes or even looked confused.

"This is his room", the nun said and knocked.

"Ephraim, a visitor for you. The lady is headmistress of a private school and they are interested in you", she shouted through the door.

"You found him because of his good marks, didn't you?", she asked as she opend the door and gestured Minerva to enter the room. Then she walked back down the hall.

"Hello dear", Minerva said as she saw the young boy who was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. He wasn't very tall - rather a bit short for his age. He had long, curly hair that hang into his face. The color of his hair was something between light-brown and dark blonde. He had very dark eyes and a pale skin. Some freckles were visible on his face.

"Hello", he said in a very serious voice.

"So, may I sit?"

"Yes", he answered and pointed on the chair near the desk.

Minerva sat down and asked: "So you are Ephraim? Ephraim Dexter Famulus?"

"Yes."

"Good. How are you Ephraim?", asked Minerva and tried to start some small talk.

"Okay."

"You answer in very short sentences, Ephraim."

"Yes."

Minerva hesitated. Then she continued trying to break the ice: "You are doing well at school, I heard."

"Yes."

"And you seem to be a smart boy."

"Yes."

Minerva looked the boy deep in the eyes before she said: "Now Ephraim, I'm the headmistress of a school. But not a usual school. At my school there are a lot of special children. Do you think you are also very special?"

"Maybe."

"Ephraim, did you ever do something unusual? Something other children aren't able to do, something that made you wonder?"

"Maybe."

"So... Why don't you tell me about these things?", she asked.

The boy took his book and put it on the windowsill next to the bed. He didn't answer immediately. Minerva saw how he was thinking, thinking about the right or best answer.

"When I'm... angry", he started. "When I'm angry or sad or something, there are things that can happen."

"Useful things?", Minerva asked. It was frustrating. She had to pull every mouth out of this boy's mouth but she looked forward for his explanations. Something about the boy was... strange. And she noticed the creepy parallel lines between this conversation and another one, a former headmaster had with a future student...

"I can make things appear or disappear. I can make things burn or fly", he told her finally.

"You can?"

"Yes."

"What things?"

"Books, plants, chairs, people..."

"People?", Minerva asked suprised.

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell someone about these things?", she asked.

"Once."

"Would you tell me about?"

"I told one of the nons: sister Jane. She called me a liar. She punished me", he reported.

"And what happend next?"

"She disappeared", the boy told her. He was saying all this things without looking at her. He seemed to be bored and angry at the same time. Somehow distraught...

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She disappeared."

"And you do not know where she is now?"

"No", he answered and finally looked into Minerva's eyes.

Minerva nodded. "Well, thank you for this interessting conversation", she said. "Now pack your suitcase, we will leave soon."

Ephraim looked at her totaly confused. "Really? I can leave this place?", he asked looking suddenly very happy.

"Yes, for the moment. You may return - but you should pack the... I guess few things you have in here."

The boy nodded and got up from his bed and started to pack.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

So: what do you think about Ephraim?


	3. Chapter 3

**THE JOURNEY BEGINNS**

Minerva had taken the boy to the school first as there were still some weeks before the year would start and as long as she did not no nothing about the boy she also wasn't sure where he should stay untill then. The fact that his name had suddenly appaered on the list had to have a meaning. There had to be something going on. But yet Minerva wasn't sure about. She decided to go look for the Minister. Maybe he knew something.

Ephraim was overwhelmed by all the things he had seen on their journey to Hogwards. The headmistress had taken him tot he other side of London to strange streets with strange names. They went through a pub and came to a big stone wall. And then it happened.

„That's where the magic starts", McGonagall had told him as she wall started moving after she had knocked on it several times. Ephraim just stood there and watched – not able to totally believe what he just saw there.

As the woman had gotten two packages from two different shops she told Emphraim to close his eyes and stay still. The feeling that flollowed was… well… it wasn't explainable. Ephraim felt hot and sick and cold and more sick at the same time. As she told him to open his eyes again he could barely believe it: The whole scenery had changed. He looked around. They stood infront of a hugh old castle.

„Would you please follow me, Mr. Famulus?", McGonagall asked him. He just di das told.

The castle was even more impressive from the inside. Turning stairs and talking pictures. Ephraim wondered if he was caught in a dream. This was incredible.

The headmistress brought him to a room that was for guests.

„Until the beginning oft he school year you are no student. Therefore you will stay here in a more neutral part oft he castle", she told him. Ephraim understood no word – but nodded and said „Thank you" before the headmistress left him alone in his room.

For Ephraim it wasn't just a small bedroom – for hi mit was a hugh place to be. He took the small suitcase he had with himself, opened it and started unpacking it. If all of this was just a dream, he would awake soon. I fit wasn't then it could become an amazing journey.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Minerva arravied at the ministery where the new minister already waited for her.

„Headmistress McGonagall, it's always a plessure to have you round!", the young man said with a wide smile on his face. He reached out his right hand in ordert o greet her – but she just said: „Good evening, Minister."

He took back his hand a bit embarresed. „Well, let's go to my office", he told her.

There they were sitting on opposite sides of a hugh desk as Minerva started to talk: „There is an important reason for me being here today. It's about the school. About the new students. I was bussy in office, having the list with the new students on my desk as it suddenly… changed."

„Well Minerva, that is impossible", the minister told her.

„Actually that was what I thought. But look at this. The boy at the end – Ephraim Dexter Famulus – he hadn't been there before."

He looked at her in confusion. „Are you sure?", he asked her.

„Of course I am!"

„Well, that's strange…", the minister said. He leaned back in his chair and started to overthink the whole situation.

„Have you met the young man yet?", he asked her.

„Yes. He already is in the castle. I brought him there an hour ago. I found him without parents in a muggle orphange. He didn't do very well there. I think he is a shy boy – but he seemes to be a good student. But yet I have no idea how I should find out anything about him. There also ist he question who hast o pay for his costs for school", Minerva said.

The minister was calling for his secretary who came immediately. Minerva rolled with her eyes. She could imagine this guy to wait all day long infront oft he office door until his boss was calling him in. The secretary also was a quite young man, a bit thiner and taller than the minister. He was following his boss everywhere he went and was like a student trying to get a good mark from his favourite teacher… The secretary was told about the story and asked if there was anything the minister did not now yet about.

„Indeed, sir", he told him and with a fast movement of his bare hand there came a letter flying into the room.

„We recieved this letter two days ago. It's telling about a heir. There also was a this bottle added", he said and handed the letter and the bottle tot he minister.

The minister read:

„The new heir will arrive soon. Be prepared."

He looked to Minerva in confussion as he handed the letter to her. Then he took the small bottle and had a closer look at the silver liquid inside.

„Do we know who's memories these are?", he wanted to know.

„No, sir."

The minister sighed. Then he asked: „Is there a way to look at it in Hogwards? Do you have a pensieve there?"

„Of course but I think you also have everything here", Minerva answered. She wondered what this was about. He could easily have a look at the memories at the ministry. Why did he want to know about the school right now?

„The word heir is… well… it is kind of demaged lately. I want to have a look at this without everybody knowing about it and without files being written on it", he told her.

Minerva nodded. Sounded understandable to her.

„We will go there immediately. Prepare everything!", he told his secretary. Then he turned to Minerva and told her: „You should be looking for your boy, Mr. Potter. Maybe he will be useful on this. He might also be interested in this."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Just several minutes later they all where standing around the pensieve in McGonagall's office.

„The three of us should have a look at it", the minister told Minerva and Harry.

His secretary opened the bottle and spilled the liquid into the pensieve before the minister, Minerva and Harry lowered their heads and entered the surface of the circulation liquid inside the pensieve. They were immediately entering the memories.


End file.
